Hikari Sasu Niwa
by SalteD
Summary: A Yamako! Yamato/Miyako fanfic...yet, once again, I'm the first one to write one and post it here. If you don't wanna read it, then DON'T!


Hikari Sasu Niwa

(The Sunlit Garden)

By: Koenma's Girl

*********************************************************************************

A/N: What goes on inside my head I have absolutely no idea. I guess pairing up people on Digimon is just a strange hobby of mine. It's a Yamako because I created it. It's a Yamato/Miyako fic ok? This turned out WAYYYYY to sappy, and different than what I intended in the beginning. Most of its Miyako's POV, except for the flashbacks. Again, don't flame idiotically. Don't say that Ken/Miyako/Yamato belongs to you, because unless you work for Toei, they don't belong to you. Don't say this pairing sucks/you don't like this pairing/etc. because I've already given you fair enough warning.

D/C: Digimon belongs to Toei Animation, and Hongo Akiyoshi. And I used the Gundam Wing movie title as a metaphor (Endless Waltz); it belongs to well, whomever it belongs to. It just doesn't belong to me.

*********************************************************************************

I fingered the delicate edged of the bench under me.

It's been years since the last time I saw him...Ichijouji Ken that is.

The once so-called 'boy genius,' the handsome blue haired fifth grader, the one who always brought with him the kindness and gentleness that not even a girl could bring like he could.

There are sometimes things in our lives, which we never forgot...and some people who we'll never forget...like Ken.

The fragrance of the roses were the same as they were when we were best friends...in this garden that day...

*Flashback*

Miyako flipped through the large photo album as she inhaled the smell of the roses around her. Tears dripped steadily onto the pages as she fingered each one of the pictures.

Everything had seemed like an endless dream...until she opened her eyes and saw that the dream had ended. And finally woke up from her happiness, only to find despair waiting for her.

"I remember that time..." Ken whispered from besides her, pointing at a photo, tears also sliding down his cheeks.

"The pain will end someday...I hope..." Miyako whispered back, gripping Ken's hand tighter.

"We all do..." Ken flipped the page, and a photo flew to the ground. It was a picture of all the Chosen Children, large smiles on their faces, pushing each other to fit in the image.

"It's of all of us...how could this happen?" Miyako buried her face into her hands.

"Maybe it had some reason behind it..."

"What reason would that be?" Miyako snapped.

"I don't know...I just don't know..." Ken lifted Miyako's head, wiping away her tears with his fingers, he kissed her on the cheek.

"It'll be over soon..." He murmured quietly, not bothering to make his own tears stop.

"We promised that we'd never fall in love again...it just hurts too much. Yet again and again, we fall in love, and when it ends, we're left like this. Why?" 

"If I knew...do you think I'd be just like you?"

"This time...it's for real then. We will no longer fall in love." Ken added as he started to hum a tune.

"Hikari Sasu Niwa?"

"Hai. From now on, it will be our song and forever more. It'll represent our promise, and us "

*End Flashback*

" Now I realize that all of my happiness rested in this garden. Well Ken, I've kept your promise, I never fell in love again."

A soft, familiar tune came from behind the bushes. I peeked over the top and saw an outline of a figure holding a guitar.

"It's our melody...our promise..." I whispered to myself.

"Ken-kun?" I asked to the person. The song stopped and the figure stepped over to me. I realized that it was not of Ken whom I sought, but instead, I saw the blonde haired Yamato from those years ago.

"Miyako? What are you doing here?" He asked me with a smile. I stood up from the bench and looked at him.

"It's our song..." I slowly told him, feeling hot tears sting at my eyes.

"Ken and I...it's our song which we promised upon...the one which we swore upon...We made a promise a year ago that we'd meet here again."

"He did? He taught me this song, a while ago."

"W-why would he do such as thing? It's our song. OUR promise." I could feel the tears streaming down my face. He smiled again, and wiped away the tears as I looked up at him.

"He wouldn't just give away the song...he must have known something." Yamato commented, knowing how secretive Ken could actually be. He jumped over the bush to stand next to me, taking off his guitar and placing it on the hedges.

"Some reason? Like what?" I choked, brushing my hair back.

"Some kind of Ken-reason?" He suggested, shrugging his shoulders. It was then when I realized that he and Takeru certainly resembled each other. They both had the same kinda of beauty within them like that. I felt like everything was a round dance...an 'Endless Waltz' almost.

Dreaming, loving, then hurting...Over again and again.

"But—" I felt a soft touch on my lips, almost as if silencing me.

"Love heals a broken heart." He whispered as I saw him lean forward, quietly closing his eyes, and lifting his finger away, he placed his lips on mine, and a quick fire spread across my body. I slowly closed my eyes as well and leaned into the kiss.

I heard a faint melody being plucked on a guitar.

"Hikari sasu niwa…" I mouthed into Yamato's lips. We pulled away, looking at the figure, which now held Yamato's guitar, finishing the song, he looked up at me, and I realized who it was. I opened my mouth to word his name.

"Ichijouji?" Yamato rushed before I got a chance.

"Hai, Ishida-san." He smiled, returning the guitar back to Yamato.

"I guess the garden is really sunny today, more ways than one of course. I see you've found a use for my song." He smiled, as he turned to leave.

"Wait…" My words came out softer than I had intended, but Ken turned around to smile at me.

"D-did you know this all along?"

Ken smiled, and nodded, "Two helpless romantics afraid of loving once more..."

The End


End file.
